The Mistaken Truth
by BobSince1934
Summary: They both love each other but each of them thinks the other hates them. Gabpay. Tryan mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything.**

**Gabriella's POV**

Troy leaned down to kiss me. I wish he wouldn't. I may be his girlfriend but that's only so no one finds out my secret. The secret that I'm actually gay and in love with Sharpay Evans. No one even suspects it. They think me and Troy are the happiest couple in the world. Troy even thinks that himself. 

Don't get me wrong I like Troy but not as a girlfriend, more like a best friend. Sure he's talented and cute but not nearly as talented and cute as Sharpay. She always works hard to get what she wants. And she never gives up on it. Whether it be getting a major part in the school musical or just looking as fabulous as she does everyday. She strives for perfection. And doesn't stop until she herself is perfection.

And not to mention she's very cute. They way her make up is always perfect. The way her luscious blond hair falls around her shoulders. The way her outfits show off all of her curves. The way it's so easy to get lost in those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

I love her and she hates me. No matter how much I wish for it, she'll never love me back.

**Sharpay's POV**

**They all think I love Troy. They all think I hate Gabriella. They all think I'm the ice queen. They all are wrong. I don't like Troy. I never have and I never will. I always found him annoying and egotistic. And I most definitely do no hate Gabriella. The truth is I love her. I'm just bitchy to her so she or no one else finds out I like her. My reputation would be ruined. **

**How could I not like Gabriella. She's funny and Smart and adorable. And she's a great singer and actress. She was amazing in Twinkle Towne. She's a much better performer than me. And she'll have a great future. She's so smart she could get into Yale or Harvard. I'm only getting into a collage because of who my parents are. **

**I find myself staring at her in school all the time. They all think I'm staring at Troy since she always sits right next to him. I even have Ryan fooled. But I'm sure that Troy and Gabriella are happy together. They're the perfect couple.**

**I love her and she thinks I'm a horrible stuck up bitch. And no matter how much I wish for it she'll never love me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I own nothing

Sorry it took forever for me to post this. I just couldn't think of anything and then I couldn't find the time to type it out and I was trying not to make it horrible like my other stories even though I'm sure it will be so I'm going to stop rambling now and try to write this story. Also my stories just come out underlined and bolded and stuff, I'm not making it that way my computer just hates me so it decides to change it. I can't figure out how to stop it.

"Yes I got the lead again!" an excited Gabriella said looking at the cast list for the new school musical.

"And I didn't." Sharpay said walking up right behind Gabriella. She was sure Gabriella would get the lead again and she told herself not to get upset about it, that she should be happy for Gabriella but she was still disappointed. The theatre was her life.

"Well at least you got the next leading character for a girl. It's not like you're only in one scene and say two words." Gabriella didn't like seeing Sharpay all depressed. She wanted the girl she liked to be happy so she tried to offer some support.

"I guess you're right." Sharpay answered. She made her voice sound like she was fine with it but she felt the exacted opposite on the inside.

LATER THAT DAY

"Excellent everyone, excellent." Ms. Darbus said to the whole drama club. They just got finished with rehearsals and they had done a good job. "Gabriella, Sharpay. I want you two to stay after. I have a few things I want to say." When the auditorium was cleared Gabriella and Sharpay went to talk to Ms. Darbus. "Now girls, I know you two aren't the best of friends, especially since what happens last year, but in the play you are. I want you girls to spend some time together so playing best friends will come more naturally."

'Yes I finally have an excuse to hang out with Sharpay. This is going to be great.' Gabriella thought to herself. She couldn't wait. "When do you want us to do this Ms. Darbus?"

"Whenever is best for you girls. You can work that out yourselves. I've got to go." With that Ms. Darbus left the auditorium.

"Well, when's best for you Sharpay? I know you're probably really busy so I'll let you decide. I don't have a lot going on anyway." It was true. She hadn't had much of anything to do since she broke up with Troy. Everyone was really surprised when she did. It was all the school had been talking about for the past couple days. Everyone was trying to figure out why she did it. She wouldn't tell anyone. She couldn't, they'd find out her secret. The real reason she broke up with Troy…Sharpay of course.

"Well, I don't have anything going on today. Do you want to do something now?" Sharpay asked. She actually had a dinner to go to with her parents but she could get out of it. She just had to tell her parents she had to do something for drama club, which wasn't a lie, like it was most of the time when she told she had to rehearse or something. They understood she had to work hard for school plays. She couldn't get out of anything with that excuse. She just couldn't wait to hang out with Gabriella. She had wanted to get to know her since she first met her when she moved to Albuquerque.

"YES!" Gabriella said excitedly. "I mean yeah, sure." She looked down and blushed at her mistake. Sharpay smiled as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I don't own anything

I finally figured our how to fix my little problem. Well the computer fixed it for me but it only did that because it hates me and wants to make me look stupid. Well now I'm gonna write the next chapter because I'm sure you'd rather read it then hear me complain about my computer so here it is.

Sharpay and Gabriella were seated in Sharpay's pink convertible that was currently seated in East High School's parking lot. "So…" Sharpay asked, "what are we going to do?" She looked at Gabriella and awaited an answer.

"Umm…I don't really care what we do." Gabriella answered. And she didn't she was anxious to do anything with Sharpay.

"Well we could go shopping or something I guess." Sharpay offered. She really did like to shop, and doing it with Gabriella would make it even more fun.

"I don't have any money on me." Gabriella answered.

"That's fine, I can pay for it." Sharpay said. She was rich after all.

"Really?" Gabriella said. "You'd pay for it?"

"Absolutely, I mean, It's not like I don't have the money." Sharpay said with a smile on her face. The smile on Sharpay's face made Gabriella smiled too. "I know this great place downtown we can go to."

With that Sharpay started the car and drove off. In about ten minutes they were in front of little store called Cherry Blossom. They walked inside and Sharpay and Gabriella began looking around for things the liked. About an hour later when they were ready to leave Sharpay had a huge pile of clothes she was going to buy and Gabriella had absolutely nothing. "Where are all the clothes you're going to get?" Sharpay asked Gabriella noticing that she had nothing in her arms.

"I'm not going to get anything Sharpay, all this stuff is way to expensive. I couldn't let you buy any of it for me. Plus I only found a couple of things I like any way." Gabriella answered. She didn't want to seem like a mooch.

"I told you Gabriella," Sharpay started, " It's no problem I'll pay for it. Now go get those couple of things you liked and come back to the cash register."

" Are you sure Sharpay."

"Yes now go!"

A couple of minutes later Gabriella returned with three shirts and one pair of pants. She laid her stuff on the table and watched the sales clerk ring it up. "It was really nice of you to buy this stuff for me. I promise to pay you back as soon as I get the money."

"You don't have to pay me back." Sharpay said. "It's no problem what so ever. Plus you're wardrobe really needed it. I'm not trying to sound bitchy or anything I was just trying to say that-"

" I know you weren't. And you didn't. You know you're not mean at all. It's just an act isn't it?"

"Yeah kinda people expect the beautiful rich popular girl to be a bitch, and our dad always tells us to keep up apperences. I just wish for once someone would actually try to get to know me instead of just judging me. Come on lets go. I'll drop you off at your house."

"Okay." Gabriella said following Sharpay to her car. Then they left to go to Gabriella's house. "I'll be the person who tries to get to know you Sharpay. After you just buying me those clothes, how bad of a person could you really be." They both smiled and they pulled into Gabriella's driveway.

"Thanks, at least someone will get to know the real me." Sharpay said.

"Thanks for taking me shopping, I had a great time." Gabriella then got out of the car and headed for the front door of her house. About halfway up the walkway she looked back and waved at Sharpay who was just starting to pull out of the driveway. Sharpay waved back and they both smiled at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the end of drama club and Ms. Darbus had asked the girls and Ryan to stay after again.

"Did you girls do anything together yet?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella said, "We went shopping."

"Aah. I thought you two would've been dead set against doing anything together. Which is why I figured you could rehearse tonight with Ryan. I though he could make you two rehearse together."

"Alright Ms. Darbus. I'll make them rehearse." Ryan said.

"Well you don't have to Ryan since they already did what I asked them to do."

"Well if it's okay with Gabriella we could still rehears." Sharpay suggested. "It can never hurt to rehearse more." Sharpay turned to look at Gabriella, awaiting her response.

"Yeah, we could do that."

"Okay." Sharpay stated, walking towards the exit. Ryan and Gabriella followed her. "We can go to our house now."

"This your house?" Gabriella asked in awe. "It's huge!" She gaped at the three story mansion. The sides of the elegant white house were surrounded by rose bushes and other types of bright, colorful flowers that Gabriella didn't know the names of. "The gardens are beautiful."

Gabriella stepped out of Sharpay's convertible and noticed another car in the driveway. It was another convertible. It was a light blue shade with the letters "RE" in white, overlapping each other on the hood. "Is this your car Ryan?"

"Yep. I got it for my 16th birthday."

"Why don't you ever drive it to school?" Gabriella looked at him questionably.

"I can't. I'm failing half of my classes, so my parents grounded me. I'm not allowed to drive it until I get my grades up." He glanced over to his convertible with a some-what sad look on his face.

Gabriella saw the look on his face and felt sad for him. "I can tutor you if you want Ryan."

Ryan looked up at Gabriella. "Really? You'd do that?"

"Sure. I need to have something to do with my time." 'and it will get me around Sharpay outside of school as well.' She thought.

"Awesome, Gabriella. Thank you so much. I owe you, really. If you need anything you can ask me."

"That's good to know." The three of them then started up the walk. "So… when do you wanna start Ryan?"

He paused for a moment before answering. "Well since you're already here can out first session be after we get done rehearsing?"

"Sure."

After a quick tour of the mansion, and rehearsing for an hour and a half, Ryan and Gabriella had retired to his room while Sharpay had gone upstairs to her room. They were working on Ryan's algebra homework.

"And that' show you find your x and y-intercepts. Now all you have to do is graph it." Gabriella watched as Ryan plotted the dots in the correct places then connected them.

"That makes so much more sense the way you explain it. And now I am…" He slammed the cover of his algebra book closed, "Done. With everything. And I actually get it. You're a miracle worker Gabriella." She smiled warmly at him. An awkward silence filled the air while Ryan loaded his books back into his school bag. As he rejoined her, sitting on the floor, he broke the silence. "So…why did you break up with Troy?"

She paused for a moment. "I guess I just…like someone else."

He stared at her wide-eyed, "Really? Who?"

"Can I trust you Ryan?"

"Of course."

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart."

She exhaled loudly then chewed on her lower lip for a moment. She quietly mumbled, "Your sister."

It was so quiet Ryan could barely hear her. But he did and was in slight shock. "Are you serious? So you dumped Troy because you like girls? Wow. Hey, to tell you the truth I like guys.

Gabriella looked up and stopped messing with the patch of carpet next to her. "Really?"

"Yeah. Actually I kinda like Troy." He nodded his head as if to let her know she heard right. "Since he's single now, I was wondering…do you think he'd ever like a guy?"

"Well actually…there was this one time, when I was on his computer and I checked his history to see if he was some perverted freak or not and I saw that he had actually been looking at yaoi." She chuckled slightly.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

An awkward silence filled the air while Ryan debated telling the biggest secret he'd ever kept. Gabriella had trusted him with one of her secrets, and she didn't seem like someone who would go around telling people's secrets, and the secret he was debating telling her would probably make her pretty happy, and she definitely didn't seem like a bad person. Of course what would make her happy about the secret might get her hopes up, then they might be crushed and he didn't want that to happen. But she had risked the same thing telling Ryan Troy may possibly like guys, so he decided to tell her. "Don't tell Sharpay I told you this, because she'd probably kill me." Gabriella nodded her head in an understanding manner. "Ryan lowered his voice, "Sharpay actually does like girls. She told me. In 8th grade. When everyone thought I was gay and they kept picking on me for it. At first she told me to get a girlfriend and prove them wrong, but I told her that I actually was gay." Gabriella was staring at Ryan, listening intently. "So she comforted me by telling me that she was bi. No one suspects she is though. Everyone thinks she's real bitchy too, but she's not.

Gabriella got a dreamy look in her eyes. "Wow so she is caring."

"Yeah but I really don't want you to get your hopes up. I don't know if she likes you. I suppose she possibly might; she likes theater girls, but I think she likes Troy. She always stares at him."

Gabriella's facial expression changed to a look of discourage.

Ryan bit his lip out of guilt, "But like I said, she likes theatre girls. So I guess it would be possible for her to like you. You're a very talented theatre girl."

Gabriella repeated what Ryan had said earlier, over and over again in her head. 'I owe you really. If you need anything you can ask me. " Do you remember earlier when you said you owed me?"

"Yeah of course, it wasn't even two hours ago."

"Well I'm sure she probably hates me because I stole her role, but could you maybe try to find out if she likes me?"

"Yeah, sure. I can try."

"Thanks Ryan, you're such a good friend. We are friends, right?"

"of course, and you're welcome."

Just then Sharpay knocked on the Ryan's door. "You can come in Shar." He said.

"Are you guys done here?" Sharpay asked.

"Sure are." Ryan said while standing up.

"Then we should probably drive Gabriella home." She twirled her keys on her finger. "Come on you two."

With that they set off.


End file.
